D'Enfer et Paradis
by x-Episkey
Summary: Le sang de ses frères coule et se répand autour de lui alors que le Paradis se couvre de rouge. Et dans sa tête, son nom résonne encore.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Paradis" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

**L'Enfer au Paradis**

Le sang coule sur la route dallée, laissant de longues trainées rouges derrière lui, les lignes de destins brisés qui s'emmêlent, se croisent et se détachent pour mieux poursuivre leur chemin, tatouant ces terres sacrées d'une encre au goût de fer. Des motifs abstraits apparaissent, le fluide devient la peinture qu'étale un artiste que personne ne peut voir, se servant de la mort comme couleur, de leurs rêves comme toile.

Un jour, quelque part, quelqu'un racontera cette histoire avec poésie. Il trouvera la beauté dans les gestes monstrueux qui se succèdent et s'enchaînent sans fin. Il tracera le tableau d'Anges déchus, de combattants acharnés mourant pour leur nation, leurs convictions, avec toute la force de leur désespoir, donnant leur énergie, leur vie et s'éteignant en martyr sous le regard de ces frères devenus ennemis.

Oui, quelqu'un, un jour, vous expliquera la tragédie de la guerre, choisira les plus beaux mots et vous fera miroiter le spectacle émouvant des générations précédentes s'en allant au combat pour assurer un avenir meilleur à ceux qui suivront et ceux qui survivront. A ceux qui gagneront.

Mais il n'y a rien de beau dans une guerre, dans ces écorchés vifs qui brûlent au milieu de flammes sorties tout droit de l'Enfer d'en bas, dans ces Anges qui après avoir vécu des milliers d'années s'éteignent au milieu de ce combat fratricide, de cette lutte sans merci et sans issue. Aucune poésie ne se dégage des corps qui reposent le long de l'avenue, se vidant de leur sang et de leur souffle vital par chacune de leurs laborieuses respirations. Plus aucune cause n'est proclamée alors que les armées s'affrontent, que les têtes sont tranchées, les poitrines perforées, les membres arrachés.

Ci et là s'élèvent les cris de ceux qui sont au combat, couvrant pour quelques instants les gémissements de ceux sui agonisent et lentement s'éteignent en laissant derrière de longues volutes de fumées blanches qui s'élèvent à travers les cieux et disparaissent dans l'horizon lumineux qui les entoure.

Où vont les Anges qui meurent au Paradis ?

_Castiel. Castiel. Castiel. _

Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, le cri résonne au fond de son esprit. Il n'a pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sur Terre pour savoir que la situation est grave mais il ne peut pas tourner les talons et descendre aider les Winchester en ce moment. Des choses bien plus dramatiques encore se jouent sous ses yeux et bien qu'il désirerait rien de plus que s'envoler aussi loin que possible de cet endroit, il se doit rester.

Il a tout déclenché, tout précipité. Son acharnement à défendre les humains, sa foi indéfectible ne le laissant pas douter de l'existence de Dieu pour une seule seconde, sa conviction profonde que ce n'est le moment pour les Anges de déserter le Paradis et d'oublier les tâches leur ayant été incombées par leur Père. Est-ce donc sur cela qu'est bâtie cette bataille ? Et tous ces anges qui se rangent à ses côtés et meurent pour lui, sont-ils animés des mêmes peurs, des mêmes doutes, des mêmes questions ? Où vont-ils puiser la force de continuer à se battre, de persévérer alors que tant des leurs ont donné leur vie déjà ?

Devant eux se dresse un contingent de Rebelles – c'est le nom que l'on a donné à ceux désirant la libération totale des Anges, l'abandon de leurs devoirs. Contre les Rebelles se battent les Conservateurs, ceux qui comme Castiel restent convaincus que Dieu a un plan pour eux, que leur raison d'exister n'a pas disparu, que leur créateur continue de les observer et de veiller sur eux. Et puis, au milieu de ces batailles rangées et ces morts inutiles complotent les Puissants, les Archanges voulant profiter de la pagaille ambiante pour réclamer la place de Michael et endosser le rôle de chef des légions angéliques.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur le corps de Reiyel qu'il tient dans ses bras. Toute sa peau est brûlée, craquelée comme du verre que l'on aurait trop chauffé. Ses ailes sont roussies également et se décomposent pour s'envoler dans le vent qui souffle et amène jusqu'à eux une terrible odeur de souffre. C'est l'Enfer au Paradis.

Reiyel a cessé de convulser à présent. Ses yeux sont vides et éteints, ses doigts encore accrochés à l'arc de l'Ascension pour lequel il a donné sa vie. Castiel ferme les yeux de son fidèle ami et récite une prière pour lui. Il prend l'Arc et le dépose dans les mains d'un Conservateur, un ancien mentor qui a toute sa confiance. Ils n'échangent qu'un regard mais se comprennent sans difficulté. Chacun porte en lui l'espoir que ce massacre prendra fin avant que toute leur race se soit exterminée; et dire qu'ils se moquaient des humains il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.

Son nom résonne plus fort mais Castiel l'ignore à nouveau. Il sent sur ses joues une brûlure, sans doute son âme pleure-t-elle la perte de ses frères. De longs cris de douleur résonnent derrière lui alors qu'il disparait et descend en Enfer où règnent un calme et un silence quasi religieux. Il trouve Crowley sans la moindre difficulté et scelle leur marché.

Car un pacte entre un Ange et un Démon ne saurait renverser encore plus un monde déjà devenu fou.


End file.
